This proposal is for a five year K24 Mid-Career Development Award for patient oriented research and mentoring for Victoria Fraser MD in infectious disease (ID) and healthcare epidemiology. In the 13 and a half years since completing her infectious disease fellowship, Dr. Fraser has established a successful clinical research career at Washington University with over 11 years of independent funding from CDC, NIOSH, HRSA, and AHRQ. She is internationally recognized for her research contributions in occupational TB and blood borne pathogen exposures, risk factors and outcomes of nosocomial infections, development of successful interventions to reduce nosocomial infections, and patient safety. She has a long track record of successful mentoring resulting in receipt of the Academic Women's Network Mentoring Award and frequent invitations to speak on mentoring and career development. She has served as the primary mentor for over 25 ID trainees, half of whom are female. Three of her trainees have NIH K23 Career Development Awards and three have K awards currently under review. She has over 50 manuscripts co-authored with her trainees. She has also developed specific coursework for trainees on beginning clinical research careers, balancing careers and family, manuscript writing, grant writing and mentoring. Dr. Fraser is requesting this award to dedicate 50% time to mentoring, development of new research focused on the infectious complications of breast cancer surgery, and to take coursework for her own career development. This award will allow her to decrease her administrative and clinical responsibilities to allow more protected time for mentoring and research.